Promise?
by Darkloverz
Summary: Sequel to "Sure She's The Cover"
1. Chapter 1

As I lay in my bed, I wondered how I got so lucky I mean I was in L.A with my three best friends, engaged to one of them, and we were all famous. Sounds like the best life ever right?...well it is but sometimes it draws unwanted attention and that is never good, the aftermath of the unwanted attention can sometimes break people, it can break them down until you don't recognize the person your looking at. He was asleep in my arms who you may ask but none other than James Isaac Diamond we are engaged and I couldn't be happier ever since Jo and Camille left things had been getting better, that was until Jet opened his big ass mouth, and now I lay here watching him sleep hoping he doesn't have another nightmare because of them, in order to understand this I have to take you back to two weeks ago.

FLASHBACK TWO WEEKS AGO

"AAAHHHH KENDALL HARDER…PLEASE I NEED IT HARDER!" James screamed as he dug his nails into my back, it felt good I know I have a weird kink for being scratched during sex but whatever. I started going harder and he began raking his nails down my back I could feel the blood coming to the surface, but I didn't care I that mattered to me was making James feel good so much had happened and we finally trusted me enough to make love to him, I was going to make sure he never forgot it.

"K-KENDALL I-I-I'M CLOSE" he screamed again I began going faster if that's even possible, then we came together it was beautiful the sounds that came out of his mouth would put a porn star to shame as we both tried to regain our breath James brought us into a sweet and passionate kiss, I pulled out he winced as I did, I went to get a wash cloth to clean us up with and I saw it there was blood at James' hole to say I was freaking out would be a understatement and James was giggling about it.

"Kenny baby calm down I'm fine" James said when he saw me start to panic

"James how are you ok?!...I made you bleed oh my god…I need to get Logan" I said as I was about to bolt out of the room

"Kendall sweetie really I'm ok….it's just been a while besides I made you bleed so we're even" he said as he smiled at me…wait I was bleeding? I walked in the bathroom and turned around to see blood dripping from my back; it looked as if someone took a rake and drug it down my back. I walked out of the bathroom and James got the wash cloth and began to clean my back and it hurt like hell

"Sorry I was a little rough" James said as he continued to clean the mess he made

"It's ok…as long as it felt good for you" I said as I turned around to kiss him

"I wonder what everyone is going to say when they see you at the pool." James said as he giggled a little bit

"I really don't care what they say; they know who I belong to that's all that I care about" he hugged me from behind and whispered that he loved me. Then my phone started ringing it was Gustavo he had been working us like crazy for the up coming tour and it was time to go rehearse a little, James and I went and got Logan and Carlos and we all drove down to the studio and waited to get yelled at. As we waited something shocked me I saw Jet and he was coming towards the four of us.

"Umm Logan, Kendall can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Jet asked he looked nervous as if he was being watched or something we followed him around the corner once we stopped he burst.

"JO AND CAMILLE ARE ON THEIR WAY BACK" he yelled, and I knew James and Carlos had heard it from how fast they 'rounded the corner with panicked looks on their faces, and James looked a little pale.

"What do you mean they're on they're way back?" Carlos asked he sounded like a frightened little child Logan held him in his arms as Carlos began to cry a little, I turned to James to see him in a corner shaking and then it hit me he was having a panic attack, just hearing the names Jo and Camille would send him into one so I rushed over to him to try and snap him out of it.

"Jamie baby look at me…its Kenny…baby come on look at me please" I begged but he was to far gone to hear me, so I had to wait it out ten minutes later he was looking around when his eyes landed on me he began to cry.

"Jamie baby what's wrong?" I asked even though I already knew the answer

"S-she going to take you a-a-away f-from m-me" he stuttered

"No Jamie listen to me ok?...she is not going to take me away from you, you're my life James and I'm not going to let her ruin that" I said as I made him look at me. Then he said one little word that made my heart break a little

"Promise?"

"Yes baby I promise" I said as I kissed him on his lips. I knew from that moment on I was going to have to watch him; something told me things was going to get a lot worse before they got better.

**Sorry for the chapter being so short. But the next one will be longer promise: D…please r&r **


	2. Chapter 2

James and I were walking out of the studio; Gustavo had been freaked out by James' panic attack so he decided to let us go home early. Once we arrived back at the Palmwoods James headed straight for the apartment and to our room, I knew he was upset and most likely wanted to be left alone but I had to know if he was ok, so I headed in hoping he would talk to me. When I walked in he was laying on our bed curled into a ball I could tell he was crying by the way he shook.

"Jamie…baby are you ok?" I asked even though it was apparent that he wasn't

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine" he stuttered out, I walked over to the bed and sat down I began to rub small circles on his lower back in hopes he would uncurl so I could hold him.

"Jamie its ok…Jet was just running his mouth those two aren't coming back" I said as I started to uncurl him.

"Y-You d-d-don't k-k-k-know t-that K-Kendall" he said, it broke me he was still scared that he was going to lose me to Jo, but it wasn't going to happen I love James he is my world, no one else.

"James looks at me" I said as he started to look at me

"W-w-what?"

"Do you love me?" I asked

"Yes….why would you ask that?" he said as stared at me wide eyed

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"Yes…Kendall really what's with all the questions?" he asked I could tell he was getting annoyed…my plan was working

"Do you love your hair?" I asked

"Kendall really. Now you're starting to annoy me"

"I was just wondering…because I kinda lost your lucky comb" I said as I began to get up. Once the words were out of my mouth I heard the bed squeak yep I had him just were I wanted him. Now all I was waiting for was those famous words.

"WHERE IS MY LUCKY COMB?!" he yelled I heard his feet hit the ground I tore out of the door hoping he was following me, and I was right I made it down to the pool and there was James right on my tail, as I was bracing myself for his tackle I heard him scream when I opened my eyes I saw it. What had made him scream it was Jo and Camille standing there with their best bitch scowls on their faces, James started walking backwards I could see the tears in his eyes he was starting to shake, I knew he was getting ready to go into another panic attack I had to get to him and fast. I ran towards James and as I did the elevator opened I pushed him in and hit our floor number, he was shaking so hard that I began to shake.

"James. James look at me, baby its ok…its going to be ok" I said hoping he could still hear me, his eyes were darting all over the elevator I knew I was losing him and fast I had to snap him out of it.

"Jamie baby come on, it's just me…its just Kenny" I said his eyes started to focus a little and his shaking cut down a little.

"K-K-Kenny…s-s-s-s-she's b-b-back" he stuttered

"I know baby I know but look at me she's NOT going to tear us apart" I said as I took his face in between my hands

"P-p-p-p-promise m-m-m-m-me t-t-that" he said as he stuttering became worse; I knew he was trying to stay with me but it wasn't working.

"K-k-k-k-Kenny….m-m-make l-l-love t-t-too m-m-me p-p-p-please" he said as tears streamed down his face, how was I going to deny him anything right now as soon as the elevator doors opened I swooped James up in my arms and carried him to the apartment, once we made it to our room I laid him on the bed and began to kiss him softly putting every ounce of passion that I had into it. James had to know how I felt he just had to, I began to kiss his neck, sucking and biting it marking him as mine, I was going to let the world know that James Diamond belonged to me and I belonged to him. I bit down into his neck and I drew blood he moaned in pleasure, my hands began to roam down his chest and under his shirt, I twisted his nipple making him arch his back I took his shirt off and began to lick a line from his neck to his naval biting him along the way once I got to his pants I could feel his cock the way it twitched, it made mine twitch also I had to have him there was no time for blowjobs and playing around he wanted me and I wanted him. Once all of our clothes were off I started to kiss down his body, I went to lick at his hole and he stopped me.

"Kendall…I don't want you to prepare me" he said

"James, I have to if I don't then I'm going to hurt you" I said I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him to much hurt him

"Please, Kendall I need to feel you. I need you to make it hurt please" he said never had I heard him tell me he wanted me to hurt him during sex I mean like it was suppose to feel good not hurt, but I wasn't going to deny him of what he wanted.

"J-James" but he cut me off

"Kendall please just do it. Make me remember please" he begged me

I agreed to it even though I didn't want to I got out lube out and lined myself up with his hole, I pushed in and it felt amazing his tight heat surrounding me, I knew it was hurting him he was clenching and sweating. Once I was all the way inside of him I waited for him to give me the go ahead to move.

"Kendall…move" he panted

"James are you sure" I asked it was so hard not to move his heat was so inviting, once he nodded I began to move every move I made he moaned. I began to thrust faster and faster into him I was trying to find that one spot that would make him see stars with one hard thrust I found it making him scream to the top of his lungs. I started to thrust harder and harder hitting his prostate everytime he was close to coming I could tell from how his legs tightened around my waist. I kept going harder and harder almost sending James flying off the bed when it happened we came, I painted his insides white while he painted our chest white. I pulled out slowly and laid on my side I pulled James to me and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you James"

"I love you too Kendall" James said as sleep began to take over him, I held him tight as he drifted off to sleep, then I realized Logan still didn't know about the bitches begin back I had to tell him before Carlos found out and started freaking out. I got out of bed and went to go find Logan, I found him sitting on the couch reading a book I didn't see Carlos so I thought now would be the time to tell him.

"Logan we need to talk"

"About what?"

"Where's Carlos at?"

"He's taking a nap why?"

"Jet wasn't lying the girls are back"

"What…b-b-but they can't be Kendall…Carlos just now started letting me hold him at night again"

"Wow. But I know how you feel James started freaking out as soon as he saw them"

"Kendall what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Logan…but we have to protect them, I'm not losing James again"

As soon as I said that there was a knock on the door. I dreaded opening it I already knew who it was…why couldn't things be easier I mean really, why did they have to come back and ruin everything. As I opened the door I saw them Jo and Camille standing there with all of their bitchness about them. They decided that they were coming into the apartment before I could say anything they were in the house.

**So how did this chapter go?...sorry if it sucks well r&r and the new chapters will be uploaded later **


	3. Chapter 3

They were in the apartment and I was trying to think of a way to get them out before Carlos or even worse James woke up. They stood there looking at us as if we owed them something, I mean all we did was ruin their acting careers no big deal, cause I mean what they did was way worse. As I was getting ready to say something Jo opened her mouth

"So guys how you been?"

"Jo…Camille what do you want?" I asked in a slight annoyed tone

"We just wanted to see our boyfriends that's all" Jo said as she walked up to me

"Jo I'm not your boyfriend…I'm with James and everyone knows it" I said hoping she would get the point and let it go…yeah no such luck

"Kendall you just don't get it do you? We are together whether you like it or not, if you leave me then I make your life a living hell got it" Jo said in a bitchy tone.

"Logan I hope your listening because the same goes for you, you and Kendall are just confused you think that you love Carlos and James but really you love us." Camille said as she moved closer to Logan, as I was getting ready to say something I heard James scream out for me he sounded so scared, I ran to our room leaving Logan with the bitch squad once I got there James was rolling around on the bed, his limbs were everywhere he was having a nightmare. He thrashed around hitting his head on the headboard, and his body was moving everywhere I ran to the bed and tried to wake him up but it's like he was in a panic attack and couldn't hear me.

"JAMES…JAMES WAKE UP COME ON WAKE UP….JAMES" I yelled as I shook him but he didn't wake up he just kept thrashing around screaming my name. After about five more minutes he stopped thrashing and screaming I finally got him to wake up and when I did he looked scared, what ever he was dreaming about must have really freaked him out.

"Jamie. baby what's wrong talk to me" I said hoping he would"

"You left with her. you left me for her…why would you do that you said you loved me Kenny" he said as tears poured down his face, he wouldn't look me in the eye. That's how I knew he was really upset

"Baby I didn't leave you I'm right here…I tried waking you up but you wouldn't." I said as I gathered him in my arms to hold, he nuzzled into my neck and cried, I felt so bad for him I couldn't protect him on the outside and now I couldn't protect him in his dreams, what a bad boyfriend I am. As I tried to get him to calm down Gustavo called Logan who had somehow managed to get rid of the girls, he wanted us in the studio he said he had big news for us, I just hoped it was good news.

"DOGS….I SIGNED YOU UP TO PREFORM AT THE SUMMER BEAT DOWN BASH" Gustavo yelled at us even though we should be used to it by now it still makes us jump, I had kept my eye on James he seemed to be ok but I knew he could go into panic attack mode at anytime. The bash was two days away which meant long hours at the studio which meant James and Carlos weren't around the Palmwoods so they wouldn't be able to run into the bitches

TIME SKIP 2 DAYS LATER AT THE SUMMER BEAT DOWN BASH

It was time for the bash, Logan and I neither had seen the girls and that was just fine with us, James had went back to normal and was actually excited about the performance, once we got to the stage I saw Jo and standing beside her was Camille…..FUCK one day was all I was asking I had to find Logan and quick, when I finally did find him he was with Carlos and James…great just great I walked up to them.

"Um hey Loges I need to talk to you for a minute." I said hoping he would just get up and follow me

"What is it Kendy?" he said not getting the point

"I need to talk to you alone" I said getting slightly pissed

"It's ok Logie me and Jamie have to go talk to Gustavo anyways" Carlos said as him and James got up they both gave us a kiss as they walked away

"Logan next time I say I need to talk to you…GET YOUR ASS UP" I yelled

"Ok gosh sorry, what's so damn important?" he said

"The bitches are here"

His eyes went out of his head when I said this we knew we were in trouble, if Carlos and James saw them we would have to cancel our performance and Gustavo would not be a happy camper. Just as I was getting ready to find Gustavo we was called up on stage…SHIT!...we started performing we got through "Epic" and was half way through "Windows Down" when I saw Jo and Camille coming towards the stage I looked over at Logan, who saw them also, but James and Carlos were in their own little world, and then we heard it two loud shots. I looked back in the crowd and saw Jo and Camille holding two sliver pistols then I heard screaming I looked over towards James and saw him and Carlos lying in a pool of their blood. Those bitches had shot them I ran over to James trying to wake him up praying to who ever would listen that they wouldn't take James from me. I was crying as was Logan we were both holding our motionless boyfriends as the on site EMTS tried to get to us. There was so much blood I couldn't tell where James and been shot at and neither could Logan once the EMTS got to us they wheeled them off to the ambulance and rushed them to the hospital with me, Logan, Kelly, and Gustavo right behind them. Once we got to the hospital we checked in and waited after four hours of waiting two doctors finally came out.

"Family of Diamond?"

"Family of Garcia?  
All four us stood and walked to the doctors I was scared to hear the new, I just prayed that he wouldn't tell me that James and Carlos was gone.

**Sorry for the short chapter…but can you believe it those bitches shot them!...lol well please r&r thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there hoping that the doctors wouldn't tell us that James and Carlos were gone, I don't know what I would do if I lost James like this. The first doctor that came out was Carlos' he was tall and had black hair and green eyes he looked as though he was thirty, he began to speak.

"Are all four of you with Mr. Garcia?" he asked as he looked at all of us

"Yes, all of us are with him, and Diamond" Gustavo said since me and Logan had said a word since we arrived

"Ok…well Mr. Garcia has suffered a gun shot wound to the ribs; it's a serious matter but not life threatening at the moment. When he wakes up he will have the choice of surgery or leaving it." The doctor said as some of the blood returned to Logan's face, then I turned to James' doctor he was tall like James and had brown hair he was young maybe in his late twenties he looked at me and began to speak.

"Mr. Diamond has also suffered a gun shot wound but his is more complex, it's near his heart" the doctor said I felt as though I was going to pass out if it was near his heart then they might not operate, and that means that James could die, the doctor was still talking but I couldn't hear him everything started getting blurry and everything was getting quite, next thing I knew I was waking up in a chair with Logan over me trying to wake me up.

"Come on Kendall don't do this to me... I can't have all three of you in the hospital" Logan said as his voice began to crack

"I'm up Loges…what happened?" I asked as he hugged me

"Y-you passed out when the doctor was talking about James" he said as he looked at me

"Logan…is James going to die?" I whispered I knew the answer was probably yes but I didn't want to hear it even though I knew Logan would tell me because I asked

"No Kendall….when he wakes up the doctor is going to talk to him, it's a risky surgery and they want James to know what's happening before they do anything." Logan said as a smile came across his face. Why was he smiling? This was not the time to smile our boyfriends are in a room fighting for their lives and he's smiling!

"Logan why are you smiling?" I asked trying not to slam his face into the wall

"Because I just thought about something…..the concert…there were cameras all over the place remember?" he said

"Yeah ok…so?" I said not really caring I didn't want to think about the place that my boyfriend was just shot at but the look on Logan's face tells me I should

"Kendall if there were cameras…..all over the place…that means that one of them had to get Jo and Camille shooting James and Carlos…if so those bitches will never see the light of day again" Logan said, and at this I began to smile once Gustavo heard this he had his people checking the cameras at the concert. Seven cameras caught them shooting at James and Carlos and one even had audio to where they were setting it up, yeah they are never getting out. We sat there and waited until we could go back and see James and Carlos, after about two more hours Carlos' doctor came out.

"Mr. Garcia and Mr. Diamond are requesting to see you two" he said with a smile

We walked down a long hallway and turned a corner we saw their names on the same door. So like them to be put in the same room, we walked in and saw them Carlos was playing with the tubes that were hanging out of his arm and James was laying there watching him in amusement. Logan rushed over to Carlos to make him stop and James laughed god how much I missed his laugh just the few hours that I was away from him, it made me think what if I never got to hear it again. I started crying again, no one had noticed that I was there yet and I was happy, the only ones that had seen me cry was Logan, Kelly, and Gustavo I wasn't the crying type I didn't cry when my dad left, I just didn't cry but the thought of losing James made it break he was my everything…my world and I couldn't lose that I started crying harder happy that I was still unnoticed.

**James' P.O.V**

I laid there watching as Logan tried to keep Carlos from pulling his tubes out of his arm, it was funny even after he was shot Carlos was still keeping Logan's hands full it was cute to see how much they loved each other, and not even Camille could come in between them. Then I started thinking about me and Kendall, he had tried everything to prove to me that he wasn't leaving me for her but my brain wouldn't listen I had trust issues which led to my panic attacks, no one knew that the reason that I have them is because my dad use to rape me, they don't know that he use to beat me after and threaten to kill my friends if I told anyone, no they don't know that and that's the way I plan to keep it. I couldn't help that my brain wouldn't let me believe Kendall's words I wanted to believe him I wanted to believe him so bad, but I couldn't. Even now as I'm laying here watching Carlos and Logan I wonder where Kendall is I turn and look in the door way to find him standing there crying…..wait what?...Kendall is crying?...OH MY GOD KENDALL FRANCIS KNIGHT IS CRYING…..Why is he crying I must have made a noise because now he's looking at me and I'm looking at him.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

As I stood there crying I was reflecting on mine and James' relationship, how I kept him a secret for so long and how mean I was to him, how I didn't love him enough, all of these thoughts were swirling in my head then I looked over at him, and saw that he was staring at me with scared eyes…why was he scared I decided to walk over and try to comfort him. As I reached his bed he moved over so I could lay with him as I did I gathered him in my arms and held him close, taking in every moment that I had with him, taking the time to remember his smell, the way his skin feels, the way he makes me feel, I know everyone is watching me just from how quite the room is but I don't care I need to do this just to keep myself from going crazy. I look down to find James looking up at me and Carlos and Logan cuddled in bed together looking at me also.

"What…you act like you never seen someone hug someone else" I said trying to get the attention off of me

"K-Kenny you're crying….you never cry" James said as he wiped away my tears

"Yeah well….I've never came this close to losing my entire world either" I said as I kissed his hair

"What do you mean losing your entire world?" James asked me with wide eyes

"I mean James….I didn't know if I had lost you or not, and it's just…..James I love you so much and I know that I don't show it but baby it's true you mean the world to me…you are my world and I almost lost you today….and James I don't know what I would do if I did lose you…I can't lose you" I said as the tears started coming again, James clung to me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"You're my world to Kenny…always have…and always will" he said it with so much love, it made me feel warm on the inside we laid there waiting for the doctors to come in and talk to James and Carlos about their surgery's after they did we all just laid there talking about the days before L.A and before Big Time Rush. As I laid there holding James in my arms I knew everything was going to be ok, he snuggled deeper into my chest and whispered

"I do" I smiled at this even when he was sleeping he was still thinking about the wedding.

TIME SKIP TWO YEARS LATER

It had been two years since the crazy bitches shot me and Carlos…they had went to trial and was sentenced to life some other charges came up when they were been investigated (Cons of shooting a police officers son;D) we all moved out of the Palmwoods, it was just to much drama, we bought a house that has ten bedrooms and seven bathrooms so that we all could live together. Carlos and I are getting ready you know today is the big day as I look at a picture of me and Kendall I see how far we've came I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else. I walked out of the back door when my music started to play there standing in a black tux were Logan and Kendall…did I mention that we're having both weddings at the same time?...I know were awesome!...but anyways there is the man of my dreams he completes me, and with out him I don't know where I would be. As me and Carlos make it to the altar Kendall gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and smiles at me even now he still makes my heart skip a beat. We both looked at the preacher as he began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate not only one but two happy couples in holy marriage…the couples have written their own vows…Kendall. James would you two like to go first?" the preacher asked me and Kendall nodded

**Kendall's Vows**

"James I love you. But you already knew that other wise why would we be standing here right?...I know that we've had our up's and down's but baby we made it through it all. When Jo tried to break us up it didn't work and she threw a lot of stuff our way, but we made it, and came out stronger because of it. I can't promise you the world but I can promise that you will always be my world..Becuase James without you I'm nothing you bring the best out the best of me and I love you for that. I love you for everything that you are and everything that your not. Because to me you're perfect" I said as tears ran down mine and his face and then it was his turn

**James' Vows**

"Kendall you are the man of my dreams, I know that I'm not the easiest to get along but you always stick beside me. Even if you know I'm wrong. Yes we've had a lot of up's and down's but nothing can break us your mine and I'm yours and that's the way it's going to stay. I love you Kendall and nothing will change that you make everything ok, when I'm having the worst day possible here you come and change it you make me laugh and you make me feel loved and for that I thank you. I can't promise you that it's going to be easy but with you by my side I know that we can make it, I love you Kendall and I can't wait to call myself your husband" I said as even more tears ran down our faces

**Normal P.O.V**

The preacher turned to Logan and Carlos who also had tears running down their face, it was their turn.

**Logan's Vows**

"Carlos…what words are there to describe you? Funny, smart, outgoing, sexy, oh and mine. Baby we have had the most interesting relationship to date and I wouldn't change it for the world, I love you so much and the thought of spending the rest of my life with you just makes me feel things that I thought I could never feel, Carlos you make me feel things that I never felt before you are the only one who can make my heart beat slow and fast at the same time. I don't know what I would do without you, I love you so much word couldn't describe it you make me feel whole. I know that Camille tried to ruin us but she didn't she just made us stronger not only as individuals but as couples, you and James were shot and you came through it like nothing ever happened, heck you were trying to pull your tubes out when me and Kendall walked in…but that's the thing you never stop, you grow and you learn and in turn it makes me do the same thing and Carlos I love that about you. how your not afraid to be your self or do a crazy stunt, I just love everything about you Carlos and I'm so blessed that not only do I get to call you my best friend but also my husband" I finished as tears poured down mine and Carlos' face

**Carlos' Vows**

"Logan since I've known you, I knew you were the one for me you balance me out and you're the only one who can talk me out of doing crazy things that most likely would have killed me. I know that you could have chosen anyone to be with, but you choose me and I can never thank you enough for that, you make me complete Logie and I don't know what I would do with out you. You are the only person that makes me feel like I'm invincible, like nothing in out of reach and I love that feeling, I feel so safe when I'm with you just knowing that you would do anything to protect me, you make me feel loved and I never want that feeling to stop. I want us to be that old couple that sits on their front porch and watches the sunset together and still holds hands and even though were like ninety we still get that spark when we kiss…well now I'm rambling but the point is Logie I love you and I'll never stop me and you are forever" I said as tears streamed down our faces

**Normal P.O.V**

As both couples finished their vows they turned at looked to the preacher he smiled and said

"If anyone has a reason to why these couples should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one stood up or said anything then he said

"Kendall Knight do you take James Diamond to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Logan Mitchell do you take Carlos Garcia to be your husband?"

"I do"

"James Diamond do you take Kendall Knight to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Carlos Garcia do you take Logan Mitchell to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Then by the power invested by me and the state of California I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss the groom" he said with a smile on his face

Kendall kissed James with every ounce of passion that was in his body James was now his it was official and no one was going to ruin it. Logan also kissed Carlos with every ounce of passion that he had he finally had his man and he wasn't going to let him go. They may have had up's and down's but the promises that they made to each other on this day will be what keeps them together.

**OMG I cried while writing the vows!...so r&r hope you liked it **


End file.
